I Won't Wait Any Longer
by Blase Contradiction
Summary: I waited and waited for ages but you never came..you told me but never showed..you shouted wait..I said never again..Give me a reason and tell me why?R&R to find out why Mikan will never ever forgive him ever...My best work to date!plz review so i smile!
1. Prologue

**I know i should be finishing up Together Forever but i really didnt want to let this idea slip...OMG i swear i had brain blast when i thought this up...oo...it resembles most of the love stories the other writers out there have conjured up but i hope you see the difference...ooooo...i have goosebumps all over my spine...yay!!! happy!! how you guys still keep reading my other stories. i have been hoping to take a few hours off from Gakuen Alice to write something for the fairytales section...one day, i'm gonna kisss one of you reviewers that have been so loyal...lurv you all!! plz keep sending!! **

**Yours forever, **

**Sammy **

**P.S. Might contain over exhausting amounts of angst and crying...lovely as i think of it...hehehehehe...**

**Prologue: This is the End**

I don't care anymore. I don't care about him or these feelings that keep churning in my stomach every time I see that cold face. No more. He said wait. And I denied him my consent. I was tired of this old game.

You want to know why?

Because I waited. I waited for a long time. I can't face this anymore. I waited, cared and smiled for him and what did I get from it?

I got stood up.

I had enough. I had enough of waiting for the day when you would tell me if you hated or loved me; to tell me what you felt. But what I hoped was that day was, all I heard was that stupid nickname I wanted to burn. This is it Natsume Hyuuga…I'm never waiting for you ever again. This is the end of it…

Never again am I going to let a man near my heart. Never again am I going to let my heart open to anyone. Never again am I going to let you warm my heart, only to have you smash it with a hammer. Never again am I going to wait for you. Never…

**A/N: Forgot to tell you...most of the story is in Mikan's P.O.V. and only a few small sections where they explain why thye did what they did...arent i just so complicated???? tehehehe...anywayz, i hope u gys will lyk it...okok not to be an embaressment, bcoz i came only recently to fanfiction, can someone plz tell me the meaning of all these acronyms lyk OOC!!! PLZ!! getting confused here!!! so help me!! and tell me if you want to see anything in particular in this story..so til l8r...CIAO!!!**


	2. Chapter 1:Waning Seasons

**hey hye...this is chappy two of my third fanfic...this will be it for a verrrrrrry loooonnggg time coz i got exams...so sayonara for now!!! **

**Chapter 1: The Waning Seasons**

**One month before…**

What is the definition of wait?

_Defer action until expected events occur. _

What is the meaning of love?

_Affection._

Can Natsume Hyuuga be defined as love?

_Maybe. _

These thoughts formed themselves in my mind over and over again and I replayed the events of my late night revelation. It was cold and, how else would you put it, highly enlightening.

**Flashback**

I walked alone through the thick snow as I remembered her yelling fight with Hotaru. Actually, I had been yelling and Hotaru just coldly snapped back when she was offended. I felt like the sun would never come out ever again.

The night was freezing, even more so since I just ran from their fight with only a silk sweater and a short skirt. Not exactly winter wear if you get what I mean. So I trudged until I was basically a statue in the snow. I collapsed under a tree.

"You really are an idiot little girl," a voice lazily commented. I looked up and found myself staring into crimson eyes. "Running out into this freezing cold after fighting with your best friend. If they had an Idiot Pageant, you'd win hands down."

It was Natsume Hyuuga. Would this guy ever get the memo? I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was sixteen and so not in the mood for this. "If I'm an idiot, then just leave then, moron," I snapped back. I turned back to staring at the freshly falling snowflakes. I felt him jump from the tree to plop next to me. He was caressing a fireball in his arms.

"Come here," he said gently but with a rough edge. When I wouldn't, he moved in, sharing the warmth of the fire. Entranced with the fire's licking flames, I felt sleep taking over me. "So, what was your spat about?" I snapped awake and felt like I was going to cry again.

"Hotaru…nevermind," I said. "It's not worth relieving again."

"Polka, if you want to forget your troubles, talk about it. You'll feel better," he said. I thought I saw a blush creeping into his face. I smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Natsume," I said softly, giving him a brotherly hug. "I better go apologize to Hotaru."

"Yeah, whatever," he said dryly.

"You know, Natsume," I said over my shoulder, "you're awfully mean sometimes but most of the times, you're sweet." I left him sitting there as I skipped to Hotaru's lab.

**End of Flashback**

That was the first time I ever thought of him like that. Then, in Hotaru's lab, she seemed to not care about our fight anymore. Basic Hotaru expression. But I couldn't get over that feeling of warmth and anxiety that crossed me when I gazed into those eyes.

"You're in love, idiot," Hotaru said, her eyes glinting. "You smile like an oaf when's around, you always worry like a mother when he skips meals or when he's on a mission. Face it, idiot. You're in love!"

"You're delusional," I denied. But do I really, truly deny it?'

--,--,--,--,--,

Well…I was going to get my answer one way or the other…

As I walked down the path that was bordered by cherry blossom trees, I smelt the sweet smell of spring. All I thought was Natsume Hyuuga. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? He was like stuck there. Then, the subject of my mind battles was right there, sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. I couldn't breathe.

Instead of talking to him, I turned tail and started running. Why? I didn't have a single sane or logical clue. For some reason, I found myself in the library's quietest section, the encyclopedias. There, I clutched myself, whispering words of denial.

--,--,--,--,

"Are you going to tell her?" Ruka persisted. His blue eyes focused on Natsume as the flame caster glared at his best friend.

"Tell who what?" he snapped.

"Mikan!" Ruka practically shouted. Natsume pretended to go deaf.

"Hanging out with that little girl made you as loud as her, huh?" he teased.

Ruka rolled his eyes and kept on persisting. "Seriously, Natsume. When are you going to tell her you love her?" he said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Hmm, let me think…uh…never!" he said. "Who would like a girl like her anyway?"

"Uh…do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…you!"

"Shut up, Ruka."

The animal lover stood and sighed. "You better tell her soon. I heard Kimura from the High School was on his way to ask her out." He started to walk away and stopped halfway. "By the way," he said, "Mikan is patient. But she's not going to wait forever. One day, she's going to give up on you."

"Fine," Natsume grumbled, giving up the fight.

"What?" Ruka said.

"I said I'll tell her!" Ruka raised his eyebrows. "But I'll need your help."

"Anything."

"Tell her to meet me at the Sakura Tree tomorrow night at eight."


	3. Chapter 2:Silver Rain

**hey! i know you guys have been waiting for ages but i hope i made this long enough, hehe...anyways you guys have to waite a lil longer coz i got exams and i'm lucky to be playin now...so bb for now and hop you like it...ja ne!! **

**Chapter 2: Silver Rain **

I was going to tell him. I can't believe it. I just know it. I knew it for a long time but she was lying to herself. He told me that he would meet me under the Sakura tree tonight. This was the perfect time.

_Listen and you can hear,_

_Someone humming a familiar song._

_Like sacred nectar, like a dream,_

_Let me sleep surrounded by it…_

Nothing could have made me happier than having the chance to tell him. I stood in front of my mirror, admiring three hours of hard work. My coif was waved down my shoulders, showing the fruits of the 'curling-to-perfection' course I took on the internet that made my eyes burn like hell.

I was dressed in a white peasant shirt and a pair of light blue fitted denim jeans. I prayed he wouldn't push me away this time. This time, I'll make sure I always stay by his side.

I remember when Ruka told me the message…

**Flashback**

As I walked through the hallways, I heard someone call my name faintly. "Mikan!" I turned and saw Ruka-pyon running towards me. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. Obviously he had run quite a distance to find her.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon!"

"Mikan," he said breathlessly. "I…," _gasp of breathe_, "…have…," _inhale_, "…a…," breathe, "…message…," _pant_ "…from…," _BREATHE MAN!!_ "…Natsume!" He breathed hard, holding onto the wall for support as he gasped for air, breathing like there was no tomorrow.

"Really?!" I said quickly. Too quickly. So quick that Ruka-pyon glanced up to look at me suspiciously. "Oh, I mean, uh, is he hurt?"

"No," he said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "He wants you to meet him at the Sakura Tree tonight at eight. He said no matter what, he will meet you there."

"Oh, okay!" I said brightly. Before Ruka could say the rest of the details, containing goodness-knows-what, I had disappeared, running to my room.

**End of Flashback**

Now, I stood under the Sakura Tree, waiting. He wasn't waiting. No rush. It had only been a few minutes. I'm sure he'll be here soon. I just know it…

Little did I know…

I was so wrong…

_Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?_

_At sunset,_

_we always watched the madder-red clouds together_

_but you can't be with me anymore_

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

Natsume and I hid behind some bushes with a view of the Sakura Tree and its occupants, or rather _occupant_. "I can't do this, Ruka," he said quietly, his bangs, which for some reason he refuses to cut, hiding all the emotion he would ever dare show in his eyes.

"What are you still doing her anyway?" I asked.

"I'm, uh-…"

"Stalling?"

Natsume didn't answer but just looked away. "You _are_ stalling!" I exclaimed.

"Ruka..." Natsume tried to reason but I held a hand up to silence him.

"No, Natsume," I interrupted. "Don't you 'Ruka' me. It's high time Mikan get what she deserves. You." I heaved a sigh. "You'd better do this, Natsume. Don't screw this up this time. She deserves to hear this from you and you deserve to finally have your happy ending." I began to walk away then paused. "By the way, has Persona and the Academy finally let you off the mission hook?"

The flame caster smirked. "I told the guy that I broke my leg on the last one. No missions for now."

I chuckled. "All the better. You now have time to tell Mikan how you feel. And if you manage to screw this up, I suggest you transfer before Hotaru gets to you." This made the flame caster choke a little as I smiled. I disappeared into the brush.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I returned his gaze to the waiting brunette.

I had to do this! I must do this! I can do this!

I…can't do this.

Who was I trying to kid? How could Mikan ever like a guy like him? Then, he saw _him_. Andou Tsubasa waltzed up to her and swung his arm over her shoulders. She giggled. Ruka was so wrong. She wasn't here for me. She was here for Andou.

I began to walk away. Above, rain clouds began to gather and lightning cut across the sky.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I know he's coming. Even in this pouring rain, I will wait. No matter what. I know he will come. I'm still waiting. One hour later and he hasn't come.

Maybe he's late?

Maybe he's on a mission?

Maybe's he's just trying to decide what to wear?

I just saw Tsubasa-sempai. He was on his way to tell Misaki-sempai his feelings. I wonder where Natsume is and if he'll ever do that for me.

The rain has started. It's been four hours and its midnight. I don't know why I'm still waiting. But I know he is…I just know it…

I'm lying to myself. I knew he wasn't coming but I didn't want to deny it. To deny the fact that maybe…maybe he didn't love me. No…I don't want to hear it…no!

Then I saw Ruka. His face spoke volumes of concern. "Where's Natsume?" he shouted over the rain as his umbrella warded off the drops of rain.

"He's not with you?"

"No."

"Is he on a mission?"

"No. Persona gave him time off."

Then it dawned on me. He stood me up. My eyes pricked. I dashed from the blonde, to where I don't know. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize it. I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for something that would never some.

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_and I dried my tears_

_The shooting stars that cascaded,_

_On your body, on your shoulders,_

_Was amrita_

As the rain kept on coming, I felt the rain on my face. They tasted oddly salty. I didn't know why. Then, I collided with something soft yet hard. I looked up and found myself in the hallway, Tsubasa and Misaki looking concerned at my red rimmed eyes. By now, I must have been hysterical.

"Mikan," Tsubasa-sempai said. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, tears resembling the raindrops that had drenched me.

I buried my face in his chest, Misaki trying to comfort me. He carried me like a big brother would. Before my world darkened, I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the sorrow that had manifested itself into a single sentence that shook my emotions and strangled my life.

_He doesn't love me…_

--,--,--,--,--,

Natsume's P.O.V.

I am the biggest coward in the world.

I left Mikan under the tree, waiting for me. I knew even if she was an idiot, she would at least get out of the rain that started. Right?

I walked into class 3-A. For Ruka, Imai, Koko and I, we ended up in the same class, whereas, the idiot, Yuu, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire ended up I in class B, much to the idiot's chagrin. As soon as my presence was felt, the noise level plummeted to nothing.

Imai looked up and I met with purple irises that blazed with fury and stained with the evidence of lack of sleep. She glared, shooting icicles that were painful and hard to burn even for me. She stood and strode to me.

_SCAFF! _

I was thrust to the floor by the power of the impact. "She didn't deserve what you did to her," she snarled at me. She walked out and disappeared behind the doors of the classroom.

_Your heart can feel the nights_

_when the earth itself is crying_

_If your wounds are hurting you,_

_shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky_

As I walked to my seat, I couldn't help but feel holes burning in me. Then, my world turned to ice as I felt Ruka feeling somewhat…disappointed. "You've done some low things in your life, Natsume," he said quietly, "but this has to be the lowest ever."

"So I stood her up, so help me!" I burst. "What's the big deal?

My best friend looked at me, disgusted. "The big deal is, you did more than just break her heart. You didn't just stand her up and kill her! You landed her in the ICU and living on life support!"

"What!?"

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_Please stop the passing of time_

_The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,_

_something definite that,_

_in those days, was amrita_

"She has a case of hypothermia _and_ pneumonia. I didn't even think that was possible! But, what is really disappointing is that she's recovering from the hypo and pneumonia but her whole system has completely shut down. Everything. Her breathing stopped, her heart, her whole body." Ruka paused. "And Koko told us something. She's been saying something in her head. The only thing we could get from her."

"What?"

" '_He doesn't love me_' is all she's been saying."

"It's my fault."

"I have to admit…this time…it is…"

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_and I dried my tears_

_Shooting stars cascade straight down_

_and become the rain that falls on you... _

_amrita_

**A/N: okok...did you lyk it...??? if you did, please review so i can smile even if i fail my exams!!! **


	4. Chapter 3:Moving On

**hey guys...this is a small chapter and i only got write this coz i begged like hell and only got an hour to type this...talk about pressure...but you guys have to wait till sunday till i can upload chappy four so be patient okok??? well...i hope you guys liked the second chappy...that was emotionally painful for me to write...i heard some of you cried when you read it...well thank you for being so suppotive and kind...hope you keep sending me reviews...bb 4 now...**

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I gazed at the clouds that drifted by slowly. In the sky, I saw the same event playing again and again. I turned to the suitcase that sat on my bed. On the desk was the blue papers that announced the distinguished offer that had given me and I had replied to on red paper.

_Dear Ms. Mikan Sakura, _

_Due to the fact that your Alice has caught our attention and your recent grades have shown immaculate talent, we here at the Parisian branch of the Alice Academy would like to offer you a place here in our prestigious school. Here, we do not base our accommodations on star rank or grades. We are here to teach young and bright students how to effectively control Alice and to live life as not only Alice but as one with other potentials. _

_Please carefully consider this meagre offer and we hope you may be joining us for our spring semester. We ask that you answer this letter in the time span of a month. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Albher Roaken, _

_Middle School Division Principal_

The answer was on the tip of my tongue. Although it meant leaving Hotaru, to escae Natsume and the seemingly never-ending game of tag, I'd go. All the way to the end if it meant forgetting him and all my pain.

_I never want to see him again._

I gathered my suitcase and sling bag along with the letter in hand, the passports and forms tucked with it in a brown envelope. I zipped my bag and suitcase, drawing the windows against the window where the sun shone through.

I closed the door of my room that I had called home for three years. I was thirteen and already heartbroken. The door creaked shut and I locked the door. Just like my heart.

--,--,--,--,--,

**Flashback**

**Two weeks ago…**

_Pain shot through me. I was in a world of darkness. Then, I saw a lean figure. I reached out for help, but all it did was sneer and disappear. I didn't understand. Then, I saw light. My world became the world of the Alices I discovered three years ago. I saw the concerned faces of Iinchou and Ho-chan and Ruka. Faces I grew to love like family. But I didn't see his face. I felt a pang in my heart. I turned back to the remedy called sleep as a single tear streaked down my face. _

_He doesn't love me…_

_**Why would he? **_

_I thought he cared…_

_**You thought wrong…**_

_Why?_

_**You're so foolish…**_

_The voice played with my emotions as I was thrust about my broken world over and over again like a broken doll with crushed limbs. I was broken and shattered. _

_And although it was his fault, I blamed myself…_

**End of Flashback**

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_Run faster idiot. _

The sceneries of the Academy went in a blur for me. Nothing was more important at this time. The idiot had been avoiding classes or specifically me under the pretences of illness. I didn't believe it. She, according to Ruka who was talking to me at last, had wrapped herself in her own little world, allowing no admission.

**Flashback**

_Imai, Iinchou and Ruka were suspiciously absent. "Class," Naru began, "I am sorry to say that Mikan Sakura will be leaving us today." The teacher's voice was steady but to Natsume's trained ears, you could hear the sadness and grief that was laced in between. My eyes widened in despair. _

"_Where is she going to?" Anna piped up. _

"_France," he answered. "She has been offered a scholarship there at the Parisian Alice branch. She'll be back in five years or so."_

"_When is she leaving?" pressed on Nonoko. _

_This time, he hesitated, his lilac gazed, full of hope, landing in mine. "Now," he said. Then, I vanished like the wind. _

**End of Flashback**

--,--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

The cherry blossoms swayed lightly in the late spring breeze. Soon they would all be gone like I would be. But they would return. My comeback was still uncertain. As I walked towards the main gate where my friends were reported to be waiting, I felt my heart slowly break. I could not and would not forget him no matter how much I tried. But I wanted to. So badly. That's when I heard it.

_His _voice.

I turned and saw him running towards me. _Probably here to call me names one last time. _

"Mikan!" he cried. "Mikan!"

I stopped and whispered. "Shut up…." I felt the effects of my copied Wind Alice activating.

"Mikan!" he cried louder.

"Shut up…" I whispered again, tears coming. A light breeze picked up.

"Mikan!" he said before stopping a few feet short of me.

"Shut up!" I screamed, the breeze turning into a gale, slowly rising to a tempest. "Never call me that ever again!" I didn't realize it but tears were streaking down my face. The incoherent words whipped in my mind while the mind-blowing tempest resided until it was nothing.

He strode forward and cupped my cheek with his hand, caressing it and wiping my tears away. Two weeks ago, I would have felt all floaty and tingly inside if he did this. But now, all I felt was…

…ice.

I slapped his hand away and glared. "Don't touch me, bastard." I spat 'bastard out like it was some kind of venom that tasted awful. I turned and began to walk away. I held him down with my Weight Alice. It showed how much I've changed at only the age of thirteen. He wouldn't be able to move until I released him. I had let those mere fourteen days turn me into something that I detested but nevertheless become.

I was a clone of Natsume Hyuuga, unable to truly smile but only able to place a façade on. Cold as Antartica.

"Mikan!" I heard him call. "Wait!"

That made me freeze, stiffen and turn, a taunting and utterly cold smile plastered on my face. "No," I said simply. I walked on a few paces forward and stopped in front of him. "You know, that was my first mistake and I will never make that same mistake ever again, Hyuuga." I watched as the name cut into him. "And I'll never make another one by loving you anymore."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Y-y-you love me?"

"So much, Hyuuga, but I can't wait any longer. It just hurts too much."

I walked away.

--,--,--,--,--,

I hugged Hotaru, Ruka and Iinchou, my best friends for eternity. I didn't smile once. They looked at me worriedly but I smiled wanly for them. I assured them I was fine. But even I wasn't assured. I let Mr. Misaki usher me into the black limmo that would escort me to the airport.

The plane was huge. I had given the three dearest friends I had a last reminder of me. My smile. That was it. But even that smile was just a useless attempt to calm their worries. I hated myself for that. I would miss them so much.

_Will I miss Natsume? _

"No," I said to myself.

The boy next to me turned. "You're lying."

--,--,--,--,

A young boy, red irises shaking in water, watched as a huge airliner flew off in the sky. So many memories he had were vanquished just like that. He had let the control he had over his destiny to slip and now he was alone in the wide and hurtful world.

_Mikan…_

…_aishiteru…_

**A/N: ok...that was ... sad... wahh...i actually feel sorry for Natsume...**

**not! this time, i think he deserved it...dont you? tell me what you think in ur reviews so tq!! uh oh...daddy's home...got to split now...bb!! **

**Soon to come(spoiler): Chapter 4: Right Around the Corner**

**i have a little time so i decided to put a little paragraph of chappy 4: **

The sky never looked duler. Grey hung all around the Academy. Five years have gone by since the day Mikan left Japan. I sat under a certain cherry blossom tree, still trying to forget the girl I fell in love with but was so proud until I broke her heart.

I hated myself more after that. Once, I even tried taking my own life, trying to see if the world was better off without me. But Ruka stopped me. "Mikan wouldn't want to see you like this," he had said to me as he bandaged my slit wrist.

"Yes, she would," I replied sadly. "She hates me."

"Yes, I think she does"...

**To find out more...read the next chappyy...muax!! nite!!Sleep! Sleep!**


	5. Chapter 4:Right Around the Corner

**Freedom is mine! no more exams that means upload, upload and more upload!!! WHOHOO!!!!! oh yeaH! whose your mommy!????? okok...thanks to all you guys for your reviews and keep sending them plz! this one is dedicated to jeje-chan who has been so loyal(see...i remembered your new name...hehe) hope you guys like the next chappy!! bb! **

**Chapter 4: Right Around the Corner**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

The sky never looked duller. Grey hung all around the Academy. Five years have gone by since the day Mikan left Japan. I sat under a certain cherry blossom tree, still trying to forget the girl I fell in love with but was so proud until I broke her heart.

I hated myself more after that. Once, I even tried taking my own life, trying to see if the world was better off without me. But Ruka stopped me. "Mikan wouldn't want to see you like this," he had said to me as he bandaged my slit wrist.

"Yes, she would," I replied sadly. "She hates me."

"Yes, I think she does," the animal boy said. My eyebrows lifted in surprise. Last answer I expected. "But I think she loves you more," he continued. "She's just given up on waiting for you. It's now your duty to fix this."

Naru was here. I swear the man spends more time flicking in the flower fields than he does in class. He looked happier than usual today. "Good morning, class!" he said oh-so-loudly that it hurt me oh-so-much. Yup…he was happy alright.

"Today we have an old addition to the class. Come one in!"

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I missed them all SO much! Especially Ho-chan, Iinchou and Ruka-pyon! I even missed Permy! (I think…) Koko-kun still kept in touch, thank heavens!

But…when I think of him, I just felt…like I did all those years ago. To my old friends who I trusted thoroughly, I gave a realistic copy of my old true smiles and the impression that I was still warm-hearted Mikan. But what I really felt…was only a that: a copy. I gave other people who had hurt me the ice that I had learned to create. I could now cut deep into someone's heart with my eyes that had learned to lie.

I was currently dressed in my French Academy uniform which consisted of a black sailor girl outfit with a skirt so short you could almost see my panties, which I think would be entertaining for a certain someone. I have changed obviously. Other than hormonal changes, I, unbelievably became smart. Weird isn't it? I studied like crap back in France and now, I can even rival Ho-chan. I was armed. No one but a certain friend knew how strong and armed I really was. I did things I sometimes regret.

No time for that now. I heard Narumi. "Today we have an old addition to our class. Come on in!" I stepped forth into the light.

**Koko's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl with a swath of coppery hair strode in. Her eyes, the odd mixed color of olive and mahogany, didn't sparkle but all the same, they were familiar. Mikan Sakura was back.

"Ohaiyou minna-san!" she said somewhat subdued. I was frazzled at her behaviour. Who knew something would finally tame Mikan Sakura's dazzling brightness. Her eyes, no, they weren't hers. They were in her but they looked far too old and sad to belong to such an obviously young girl. But her face was…lovely. Far different than the Mikan who had the face of an innocent child. I could already see a fan club forming itself. Record time if I do say so myself.

"Mikan, you'll be sitting with…" Narumi's eyes darted from the empty seats next to Natsume and Iinchou. His gaze landed on Natsume's side.

"Iinchou!" Mikan suddenly blurted. She smiled wanly and walked to Yuu's side as Narumi stuttered for all his life's worth. I thought Natsume was going to burst but he kept quiet. I saw a sad aura occupy his eyes. "Thanks, Narumi-sensei!"

After class, he and Ruka cornered her. This time, Hotaru was on their side. "Hey, Mikan, long time no see," Ruka said. She smiled slightly and bent down to the novel that sat in her lap. After some consideration, Natsume decided to smudge his ever so clean pride.

"What's up, Polkadots?"

Mikan glared at him. "What do you want?" I was shocked and by the looks of it, so were Hotaru and Ruka. How could Mikan, Mikan Sakura, have such…ice in her words?"

"…" Why wasn't he saying anything?

"If there's nothing, I'm going to Central Town," I heard her say coolly.

"With who?" Hotaru asked, that familiar glint appearing.

"A friend," she replied walking off.

For the first time, I didn't once hear Natsume snap back.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Darn. Always late. One day, I'm going to kick him back to France. Then, the subject of my curses waltzed in, in all his green-eyed-dark-hair-goofy-smiling glory. I smirked.

Hisoka Asato. Born to an Italian-Japanese couple, he was natural guy-next-door with the charm of a prince and my best Parisian friend. Well…he at least was able to conquer French which I was cursed to never speak much to the chagrin of my French teacher who always had to translate the class into English. Oh well…. The coffee house I sat in smelt of a richly aroma I couldn't help but fall in love with. Pfft…love…what did it ever do for me?

"Asato!" I greeted, smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Mikan," he said, "if your only going to smile half-heartedly, might as well not smile at all. Remember, your dismal face makes you--"

"Thirty percent less graceful to you?" I finished. "Yeah, I figured so. Been there, done that."

"How'd you know?" he asked, stunned.

"I've…heard it somewhere before," I said cheekily.

_I'll have his head for using _my_ line._

The thought strayed to me. I giggled. Hisoka leaned in closer. "Did they really think we wouldn't know they were here?" he whispered.

"They don't know the me that can kick butt," I replied.

"Geez, they're lucky," he said.

_Damn, eavesdroppers, _I cursed inwardly.

"Keep that blood pressure in check, Sakura," he warned.

I laughed a little. Thinking quickly, I spotted a secluded booth with a curtain you could draw for privacy. The coffee house was quietly bathed in a deep setting, romantically deepening. Oh, Natsume would kill me if he saw what I was going to do. Wait…why am I thinking about the bastard?

"Let's sit over there, okay?" I said gesturing to the curtained alcove. "Sure," was his reply. I quickly ordered two hot chocolates (our favorite) as he went to sit in the booth. I 'accidentally' dropped my hairclip and again 'accidentally' stepped on it. I heard Hotaru cursing in her mind. I smiled, satisfied, and gathered my order to the alcove. As I drew the curtain, I touched the veil with my Nullifying Alice to ensure no…prying Alices made their way into our conversation.

This time, I heard Natsume curse, loudly. I wasn't the same naïve little no-star who could barely control, let alone use, her Alice. I was all grown up. I smiled at Hisoka who glanced at me then at 'their' table. I heard Ruka snigger as Hisoka cast him a glance that went unseen by Hotaru and Natsume.

"So, what's the deal with them?" he asked, gesturing at the three spies. My eyes gleamed with amusement. I guessed I could take off my mask of ice now.

"I thought you'd know by now," I said, smiling wickedly.

He chuckled as I remembered the day he told me I lied on my last day in Japan. "Mikan, I read emotions, not thoughts and I'm seeing the cheerful Mikan finally coming out. Why didn't you act like that with them?"

"Some of them don't deserve to see it," I answered quietly. I smiled dazzlingly, shedding the demure state I was just in. He was the only one that got to see me smile anymore. But even, he has never seen me in pure happiness. Only artificial mirth.

"Seriously," he said, sobering up. "I felt some serious vibes about them."

"Hope you didn't get burned," I said somewhat mysteriously. Looking at me curiously, his eyebrows shot up and he stared at me like I was mad. "Nevermind. So, how's Japan for you?"

"Okay, I guess. I met some…interesting people."

"I take that they're girls?" He stared at me again, this time like I was some kind of psychic. "You're like an open book, Hisoka." This was true. He really did live up to his middle name: Romeo.

"So, who are the lucky girls?"

He grinned. "There's this girl, us, name's Sumire I think." I nearly spat out the hot chocolate I just sipped at the name. I laughed my heart out and I saw 'that group' turn at the sound of my familiar laughter. I snorted and choked.

"I think you'd better back off if you want to keep your life and your freedom." Looking at me oddly.

"Um, this other one's name is…um, Anna, I think?"

I sniggered. "Wait, are all these interesting people in class 8-B?"

He nodded. I laughed. "Sorry, honey, they're all taken, except for Sumire."

His jaw dropped. "Anna?"

"Mind-reader."

"Nonoko?"

"Illusionist."

"Misaki from 9-A?"

"Shadow manipulator."

"Hotaru?"

I glared. "Animal pheromone and best friend, me."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands in defeat. "Who do you recommend, then?"

"Hmm…" I mused. "I'll back to you on that." We laughed and our conversations continued through the night.

**A/N: didcha like it? if you did, plz send a review...oh gawd...exams are over...now the results...ooooo...**


	6. Chapter 5:Forgiven Silence

**hey hey...i didnt have any ideas lately so this is short...so sorry...hope you like it...**

**Chapter 5: Forgiving Silence**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

The balcony was occupied. I watched from a nearby tree as Mikan Sakura watched the stars. She was…different from before. Very different. Usually, the Mikan Sakura I once knew, she'd smile and laugh at the stars, her carefree persona infectious. But now…there was only silence.

"Don't you think I would know if you were there, Hyuuga?" she drawled suddenly.

"No, I didn't," I admitted, stepping into the moonlight. Damn, she caught me. She looked at me with contempt and obvious distaste though something else was also reflected in those eyes that had transformed from an open book of happiness into a inscrutable orbs like a wet piece of paper, its writing smudged. "So, Mikan," I said, "it's been sometime, hasn't it?"

She smirked. "Why? Miss me?" Then, she stiffened. "Did you call me, Mikan?"

I stared at her long and hard, waiting for a smile to crack or a star to sparkle in her empty eyes. But nothing. She was as emotionless as him. "Yeah," I answered. "I did, Polka. And, I did miss you." She looked at me with the same dismal face I got when I met her earlier this morning. Only a spark reached her eyes. She began to turn to her balcony door.

"Yeah, I did too Hyuuga," she said softly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Mikan?"

She looked up at me with a sort of doubting in her eyes. They began to brim with tears. I moved from the branch I sat on and right onto her balcony. I cupped her cheek in my hand, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She moved my hand away gently and turned. "I forgave you five years ago," she answered, her hand slightly on the handle. "But I don't know if I can trust you anymore." The door clicked shut.

She disappeared from sight as she drew the curtains. I was still in love with her after all these years. Way in love. Until I couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

The next day seemed brighter than usual. My life seemed…less dark. As my usual routine before class went underway, I thought to last night's conversation with a certain black cat. Why I was breathing so hard and why my heart skipped a beat is unknown to me.

_Am I still in love with him?_

"No," I said aloud.

"Lying again," a voice drawled. I saw Hisoka at the door. He leaned against the doorjamb casually. "Stop lying, Mikan. I know you, not as well as you know me but you are easy to read when you're not constantly on your guard." I chuckled and began tying my hair.

"You can blame that self-consciousness on Constantine," I commented dryly, referring to the man that had trained me to be an assassin back in Paris. "Anyway, any news on Persona?"

"According to Mia, back in Paris, Persona's finally out of the medical room, again. He heard about you coming here. Watch your back."

"I have to get back to Paris before he gets to me, don't I?"

"Looks like it," he said.

"You know it's against the rules to be in a girl's room, right?"

"It is?" he said, feigning shock.

"Yes," I answered. "I'll meet you later for breakfast." He smiled and left. Before I too vacated the room, I saw something on my window sill. I went and found a crimson rose on the sill. To it was tied a piece of paper. It smelt of spices.

_This comes from one who truly loves you. _

_ The stark scarlet of this bloom is no comparison._

_ To the beauty of your lips of beautiful blood. _

I laughed. The sound of it was harsh and hollow from lack of use. I placed the rose in a small vase on the balcony. Who knows what Romeo might do next?

**A/N:hehy...hope you guys are looking forward to chappy 6...byebye!! **


	7. Chapter 6:Roses and Missions

**mushi mushi, mi amigas! hello...i juz watched Pirates 3:At World's End and frankly, it rocked on ice!! i tell you...it was so cliffhangy that they absolutely CANNOTT NOT make a Pirates 4...and Elizabeth and Will in the end (spoiler) are so...Romeo-and-Juliet-ish...OMG!! now all there's left to watch is shrek the third...hahah...where do you think i get some of my inspiration??? anywayz...goin to Phuket in two days so i might see some of you...not! anyway...hope ya'll can wait for chappy seven...i know i cant...savvy...**

**Chapter 6: Roses and Missions**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

As I sat in class, I couldn't believe how slow the Japanese syllabus was. I also couldn't believe that I used to be horrible in math. Then, Jinno left, leaving a very…uh…jolly Narumi-sensei behind. "Good afternoon, class!" he greeted. I smiled a little and settled down to listen to whatever our homeroom teacher had to say. "Well, as you know, spring is coming soon in about a month. So, we will be having a cherry blossom gala!"

"What for?" someone shouted.

"All for the sake of fun, of course!" the teacher replied. I nodded in agreement.

"That's not a logical answer," Hotaru commented dryly.

Narumi-sensei and I looked at her simultaneously with confused expressions. "It's not?"

Every student in the class practically groaned at the teacher's laughter at the humor of his answer. I giggled along with him. He saw me laughing and grinned even wider, making me laugh harder. My ribs hurt but his face was so…endearing that I couldn't help but laugh.

I sobered up, traces of the laughter only in my eyes. I have become a master at shielding my emotions. The teacher coughed and regained his composure. "Anyway, the gala will be held in around a month as I said and every person is required to wear formal clothing and of course have a date handy."

The boys groaned as the girl's began their giddy chatter. All but two girls: Sakura Mikan and Imai Hotaru. We looked at each other blankly and rolled our eyes. "What nutheads," we seemed to say. Imai, beautiful cropped hair and all, watched as her boyfriend turned pale. Hotaru had said she wouldn't go out with him unless he could ask her in public. Way to go Hotaru!

As soon as Hotaru rose to talk to the boys in the back row, I could feel every male eye focusing on me. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap oh crappiest crap! From past recollections, I remember a certain raven haired teen having a tendency to be chased by his oh-so hormone enraged females whenever Valentine's day or the Last Dance was well underway.

Thank god Jinno-sensei decided to walk in, asking for some help. My hand shot up like a speeding bullet. Looking at me curiously, he ushered me out. Before I could leave, Narumi-sensei whispered to me. "The library's encyclopedia section is never looked at."

I smiled gaily and walked away.

--,--,--,--,

Ah, the pure bliss of silence. I think I might move down here into the encyclopedia section. I listened to the faded sound of flipping pages. In my solace, my mind drifted to the vase of roses in my room. By now, they should have wilted, but they stood proud and strong. First, it was the red rose. Then, was pink. Later, lilac. Over the span of four days, I received four roses but the most amazing was a blue rose, terribly rare to the world but there it was, sitting in my room. The note was as corny as ever.

_This comes from one who truly loves you._

_ A blue rose…_

_ So many words to explain what it is…_

_ But its rarity…_

_ Dulls in comparison to the rarity of a person like you…_

I smirked and leaned my head on the dusty shelves of the library. My senses pricked and I knew the jig was finally up. Why was I constantly hunted down? Couldn't I just live the life of a normal teenager?

You wish…

"Having a nice nap, Sakura-dono?"

His dark voice curled with malice and accomplishment. I had been avoiding the places where I would most likely meet him. "The jig's up isn't it?" I said, my eyes closed.

"You guessed it. You've got your first one tonight. And keep in mind, if you ever deny the Academy your service, I'll be sure to put your little Black Cat back on the road."

"And you better keep your end of the bargain," I said, quietly, refusing to meet his ebony eyes that were fabled to be able to stop a man's heart. "If you touch a single hair on any of their head's, then our contract is over and you're time here is up." My voice was quiet and hollow…much like me.

Persona hopped down from his place on the shelves and was next to me. His breath, so cold like his blood was ice, froze my cheek. He traced my face with his long, black fingernail and blood dripped from his nail. "Such a pretty face for such a dangerous young angel," he whispered. "Love makes us do crazy things, doesn't it, Sakura? Like it did with Hyuuga."

I turned to punch him, but all there was left was the smell of burnt hair. Tears were well underway as I left the library, a blur to everyone else. I wanted solace, I wanted peace, and dare I say it, I wanted death. It was word that made me sigh with unheeded bliss. But I would never get it unless I slipped. But if I slipped, Natsume would get pulled to his feet. I loved him too much until I hated him. Yeah.

I hate him…

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Persona had called me for a meeting. The man made me feel so…ugh… For some reason, he sounded like he was saying a final goodbye. I don't know why. As the moon shone on the frothy color of the cherry blossoms, a sense of foreboding floated about me.

Then, I saw him. He was standing on a lamppost with two lights like one of those you'd find on a London street. "Hello, my dear little black cat," he said oily. Did I mention how yucky this man made me feel? "I've been given the honor of telling you that the Alice Secret Corps will be letting you free of your services from this day on."

Did I mention how wonderful this man makes me feel?

"Seriously?" I asked, unable to contain the excitement that I had always been able to control well. I was practically jumping up and down like the idiot. Well, at least like how she used to. Then, realization hit me. "Who's your new black cat?"

He chuckled. "There's no new Black Cat. Only my perfect White Phantom." From basically nowhere, a figure cloaked in a white, well, cloak, hopped onto the other light of the lamppost from London. The face of the White Phantom was hidden but a few strands of hair billowed free, but the darkness concealed the color. "So, you are relieved of your duties. Oh, yes, and Yukiaoi will join you shortly."

It was like I had been shot. My sister was finally leaving the claws that had held her captive for so long? All that was needed was my Mikan and a chapel and everything would be so complete, I could die with absolutely no regret. I turned and left, a giant smile played on my lips for the first time in years.

--,--,--,--,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

He was happy. That was all I could ever wish for. I had ordered for the release of Yukiaoi Hyuuga and they granted me the wish in exchange for my services. Unlike Natsume, I was equipped with a healing Alice. No one would ever find out about my taking missions because I would never looked tired or hurt. And I prayed they never would have to see me in action.

It was common knowledge in the Secret Corps that since France was the base of the whole Alice Academy branches, the missions the students took there were tougher, far more dangerous and more prone to killing a person. I was the best of the best, apparently according to my instructor, and hence, I was therefore the best in the world. Who knew what you could make out of this no star.

My hood fell off my head. Persona smirked. "Well done, Sakura-dono." I let myself be dragged away by the wind.

**A/N:oooo...so angsty in my opinion...but my opinion doesnt count...yours does and voice those opinions in a review...geez...i sound like one of those Djs on MTv...hehehehe...so seee you l8r...bb!!**


	8. Chapter 7:Broken

**hey guys...okok...this will be my last chappy b4 i go to Phuket tomolo...so enjoy...i noe its short but plz endure...but hey...more time gives me more time to think of new ideas n wat to put in chappy 8! wooohoooo!! okok...so...you can wait for another one i already have on paper...i will spoil the title...'Carved In Ice, Carved In Time'...hehe...this one is...weird but makes a lot of sense...to me at least...haiz...has there ever been an Alice story that makes sense???? Logial sense??? i think not...anywayz...bb!!**

**P.S. the chapter title has no connection to the chapter...no idea for title so simply put lar...**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

My cloak billowed as I walked, my shoulders hunched, through the last snows of the winter. My mission was simple the way I looked at it. Head to the AAO headquarters and retrieve the Alice student kidnapped a few days ago. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Asato for quite some time. Must be trying to charm some girl. The thought made a small smile come.

Soon, the headquarters of the Academy's archenemy came into view. A glimmering building of glass, standing amongst the cluttered buildings of Tokyo. It was posing as an insurance company, arising no suspicions. What sort of elite organization poses as an insurance agency? It's an insult to all villains.

Cloaked in white, I began to freeze time. As everything around me froze and stiffened, offed with my cape. I was decked in a black cat suite, topped with a black mask that hid my face from sight but let my caramel coif fly free. Quickly, before the Alice's effect wore off, I scaled the building and hopped into an open window.

"If I were Reo, where would I--" The idiotic acts of the AAO cronies would never cease to amaze me. Right on the door on the third floor, fourth from the left, was a sigh that read: Alice Containment for Prisoner. Thank god for stupid henchmen!

I opened the door and found myself staring into green Italian eyes. "Hisoka!" I cried. He looked at me as if trying to remember something. I couldn't let him know who I was. It would just put him in more danger. I closed my eyes and activated the Alice I had copied just the other day: a Chameleon Alice. My eyes transformed from chocolaty brown to a lilac blue. I opened my eyes.

Hisoka was held in a sort of square cage with lasers instead of metal bars. I cracked my fingers and went to work. I went to the keypad on the right side of the cage and began removing the interface. I worked at the wires and microchips that set a maze for me. In a matter of moments, I was done. The lasers dissipated and Hisoka stood.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"White Phantom," was I said. I opened the door. "Why did they take you?"

"They wanted me to blackmail one of the Academy's higher-ups with his emotions," he divulged. "What's your real name?"

"We'll have time for that later," I said. Then, my senses pricked. We were surrounded. A Cloaking Alice was around here somewhere. They pounced. In a matter of moments, punches and kicks were thrown like leaves. I pushed Hisoka away and began tapping into my knowledge of about forty different styles of kung fu.

Then, a gunshot changed the status quo changed everything. A shot to the calve, bleeding profusely and slowly biting into my leg. Thank god my Restraining Alice stopped it before it punctured my bone. A man from behind grabbed my mask.

Oh crappiest crap of this crappy life…

I swung my face around and caught a glimpse of Hisoka's incredulous eyes. I went back to my fighting. I let one final burst of my Wind Alice knocking the, uh, wind out of the men. As they lay down disordered, I grabbed Hisoka with awesome strength and with a newly acquired Alice, we made it back to the Academy gates where I started.

"Mikan?" he asked. I looked up guiltily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The less you know, the better off you are," I said. Swinging my white cloak over me and my hood concealing my identity, I began my journey back to the dormitories. But as I took my first step, a sharp pain shot up my leg and I nearly collapsed, the pain nearly causing me to pass out. "Don't tell anyone," I whispered pleadingly.

"I promise," he whispered back.

As he helped me to my room, we never noticed the figure of shadow that watched us.

--,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Who is this mysterious White Phantom? I saw him walking about the grounds with that Asato dude. What did the guy have anything to do with the Phantom? Did he like Polkadots? He clearly did. "I hate competition," I muttered.

Speaking of Polka, where was she?

Speak of the devil, she walked in. Or rather limped in. Her left calve was bandaged and blood was seen a little. With the help of crutches, she slowly made her way to the second row where Iinchou helped her sit next to him. She smiled a little. Where was that grin I had come to love?

Then, a memory came to mind. The Phantom was limping on the same leg and Mikan was now using crutches. No. It just can't be true.

Yes, it can.

She's strong enough.

A wave of nausea hit me as I realized what was staring at me in the face.

Mikan Sakura was the Academy's new plaything.

**A/N:Didcha like it?? if you did, plz review!! thanks a lot and a shoutout to After The Fray...**

**PLEASE PUT CHAPTER 2 UP FOR HEARTS SWELL AND BURST!!!DYING HERE!!! **


	9. Chapter 8:Shot Down

**thank god for the mariott! they let me use the internet so i can upload my chappy 8!! whoohoo!! anywayz...i gtg coz i have to go to sleep...wait for chappy nine ok???? and the whole...oh nvm...**

**Chapter 8: Shot Down**

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

Two weeks were left till the long awaited Cherry Blossom Gala. Basically, everyone of the Alice population was satiated, the cheerful hum that reverberated about the school grounds. All but three.

Mikan Sakura **(Pretty shocking eh? Not really…)**

Natsume Hyuuga **(Nothing new there…)**

And for some time, for god-knows-what reasons, Hisoka Asato **(OMG!)**

But it didn't last long for him when I confronted him. Our laughs filled the air about the grassy clearing we sat in. Indeed, I found a companion in Hisoka Asato. His cheery attitude was infectious as Mikan's used to be. He seemed terribly concerned about Mikan.

"So, Mikan goes up to Madam Bella, fifteen minutes after tardy bell, and asks in the cutest way possible, 'What am I being punished for?'" he told me. We both hollered at the memory. She would always be a dependable object of entertainment. "Sometimes, the girl's dense mind annoys me." I laughed at the memories of how we learned about that. "That was before she changed to Mikan now."

I sobered up as the question I was longing to ask came up. "What's the question, Nogi?" he suddenly asked me. "Your curiosity and anxiety are bursting my head apart."

I breathed in heavily. "What happened to Mikan in France? How did she become the girl we see now?"

"Hard to say," he began. "I don't really understand the extent of her change. When the spring had changed to summer in her fourth year there, there was this one night where…I met her out side the school grounds. It was by chance. She was just standing there. No tears, no sound, nothing. But…the Mikan I met when she came to France, lost, just disappeared in a day. No smiles, no laughter in the midst of anyone but me. The girl was…cold. Like you see her now. Have you ever seen something like that?"

"All my life," I said.

"You see, Ruka, she was being extorted. The French Academy was globally famous for their missions. If your Japan missions are difficult, then the French missions are ten fold of what they are. Mikan was the number one agent in their plans. She's done hundreds of things. Killed people even."

"Natsume's seen the same things."

"But possibly not as…hideous as what Mikan has seen. She told me once, she decapitated a man's head. She's never looked so…depressed. I swear, when I saw the memories and the emotions that swirled in her head, I felt like…I would never be the same again."

I breathed in deeply as we fell into silence. Then he spoke again, but this time jovially. "So, what's the drift between Hyuuga and Mikan?"

"Ah, those two," I said smiling. "The talk of the town. Tell me Asato. Was Mikan a genius?"

"Well…you couldn't say that when she first started out. But on the day she changed, she seemed to gain the brain of a super computer. Smart as anything."

"Well, Natsume happens to be a genius. So listen, these two supposed geniuses, are smart to the bone. But when it comes to each other and their feelings, they're the biggest idiots you will ever meet. Natsume seems to think that Mikan prefers insults to compliments. The idiot. But…she never took heed to those remarks…until five years ago."

"When she left for France, 16th May?"

"Yeah, how's you know?"

"Every year she looks a the calendar on that particular day and all her emotions go beserko on me. Kinda hurts. What happened?"

I sighed and relieved their painful days of theirs for Asato. He listened intently. "I think those two should be together."

"I've been saying the same thing for the past five years but he won't listen to me."

"I think we have a plan."

Asato looked at me pleadingly. "I think w better just talk to Mikan. I know these things."

I huffed and folded my arms in a pout. "Fine, if you want to do it the boring way.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Hisoka's P.O.V.**

I walked into the cafeteria the next day to find Mikan sitting at the usual table, eating silently. I walked up and sat down. "So, Mikan," I said conversationally, my tone catching her by surprise, "the prom's next week. You going?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I might have…something on that day. Why?"

"I don't know. Um, uh," I stuttered. I racked my brain for a way to answer. "Do you have a date?"

"Nope. Don't know if I'm going. Didn't I just say that?"

I shook my head violently. "So, uh, why don't you go with…say, um…Hyuuga?"

I looked at the ceiling as though fan had suddenly become interesting. I could almost feel her glare burning me. "Would rather walk down a hill with boots filled with snails." She looked up at me expectantly, smiling. "So, Hisoka, wanna be my date for the gala?"

I searched for an answer. Oh God, what was I going to do?

"S-s-sure?"

As if it was Murphy's Law or some sickening, friggin written destiny, Natsume Hyuuga walked right in when she asked me and I consented. Four words rang in my head, undeniably true.

I.

Am.

So.

Dead.

**A/N: to tell you people who are so anxious bout these two, dun worry...oh yea...some people have been asking me why Mikan has this alice when she has another one...well...mikan has a stealing Alice so she can copy some other alices and still keep her original one...cool eh? kinda like multitaskiing...but i really have to go...bb!!**


	10. Chapter 9:Not Stood Up

**ok this is my last chappy until i cant play no more...its short...suckish...hope you like it!!! bb!!**

**Chapter 9: Not Stood Up**

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

Once again, we relieved the moments of Mikan's question, Asato's answer and Natsume's appearance, sending us into manic laughter, choking on our drinks. It was hilariously ironic as everything fell into the place they had paved for their grand master

plan.

"So," I said between chokes to the others who consisted of Hotaru, Asato (Choking like an idiot with a horrible cough, if I may add), Koko, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. "Just when idiot here asked her about her prom date, she asks him out. He somehow stutters through his response and blam! Natsume walks right in! Hah! How unlucky can you get?"

The whole café erupted in laughter as we laughed until tears came to our eyes. My arm was slung over Hotaru's shoulder, enacting the rights of an official boyfriend. Honestly, I loved her evil side. Whenever it was about someone's suffering, especially the suffering of a certain flame caster, she would laugh wholeheartedly. But then again, it was also I about Mikan.

"Okay, Hisoka, ol' buddy," I said. "Time to enact part two!"

--,--,--,--,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I gazed at the racks of clothing, absentmindedly floating in my own utopia, mostly due to the fact that Ho-chan dragged me here while I was so peacefully reading a novel I had just been given from Anna to counterattack my feelings that were somehow winding up like spaghetti, according to Asato. The novel undecidedly ironic in its own way: Venom of Intent. It spoke of the broken promises and the revenge exacted. My kind of book.

While Ho-chan, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire bustled about, trying just about every article in the whole damned boutique, I found myself a seat near the exit, in a fluffy chair, and buried my nose deep into the pages of the text. I was currently reading a chapter that bore chapter: 'Why Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned'.

How fitting.

I saw satin silk in front of my face as the three girls held a dress in front of my face. It was a red rose dress, accompanied by a mauve skirt and gold straps and a gold sash. The two thin gold straps were adorned with crystals. Amazing was one word to describe this article.

"Oh, cool," I said, "whose is that?" They looked at me evilly then, pounced like a pack of raving lioness. Dragging me into a changing room, they forced me into the dress. When they had chucked me into the gown, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire, leaving me, Hotaru and a pair of ominous scissors and a brush in the room. I heard them lock the door from the outside. Then, Hotaru attacked me with the scissors.

When Ho-chan finally released me, my hair was wavy and hung down on my shoulders. Outside, I found Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Asato and the other girls looking at me, looking perfectly satisfied.

"What were you trying to accomplish?"

"Just seeing if the dress would fit," Asato explained.

"I don't know if I can even make it. I might have…something to do that night," I hastily explained, praying they took the excuse quietly and left me alone.

"Mikan," Ruka said to me as though he were preaching the Bible. "There's the beauty of the word 'might'. The magic in there is in the yes and no of the answer."

Hotaru stepped forward and aimed her baka gun at my forehead, now upgraded to dish out ten times the original pain it used to give, according to Ruka who had sadly felt its wrath. "And even if we have to smoke the entire staff, you're going whether we have to force you or not."

They should be in a mafia.

--,--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Hotaru P.O.V.**

I walked through the hallways, leading up to the private office I found out belonged to Serio or Persona , as Mikan and Natsume knew him. I slammed the door open and found Persona sitting at his desk. Not letting him react, I shot him four times squarely on his forehead. He was out like a light.

I blew the smoke from my gun's mouth and walked out, tying him before with an unbreakable rope. "Mission complete. Almost. Now for Hyuuga."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Hisoka's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe how fast the week past. Time for the final phase of our grand master plan to be carried out. As I walked towards the Sakura Tree, I found Hotaru and Ruka sitting on a nearby bench and Hyuuga under the Sakura Tree.

Then, I fell, as planned. I called out Hotaru's name and they helped me up, heaving me to where Natsume sat. "Natsume," I rasped. "Please, I seriously need your help."

He looked up at me. "Tch. Why?"

"The gala. I need someone to go in my place. Ruka can't go because he has to go with Imai and well, no one else dared to go. Please."

"No way," he snapped. Then, with a single trigger of Imai's new baka gun, his answer changed.

**A/N: he didnt consent that fast but i dun have time to explain...i promise to clear things up in chappy 10 and then..u'll understand why he said yes so fast...byebye!! **


	11. Chapter 10:The Gala

**sorry for the time it took to upload this...anyway...thanks to all who have reviewed this story...hope you like it as much as i do...keep sendin in those opinions kay??well, ja ne! **

**Chapter 10: The Gala**

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I was nervous.

I couldn't believe it myself. I was nervous. I, Natsume Hyuuga, who had single-handedly toppled five AAO task forces and had robbed hundreds of their lives, was nervous to go to the Cherry Blossom Gala with the Academy's new plaything, Mikan Sakura.

Now, as I stood in front of this girl, I couldn't believe how I ever called her ugly. She was far, far from that. We were eighteen, in our final league of our Academy lives. Graduation was a mere six months away and yet, it seemed like it was tomorrow.

Mikan walked towards me, her scarlet dress accentuating her curves and the angelic face I fell in love with was creased with confusion. Her eyes their rich olive-mahogany with its lost spark, glimmering with evident nostalgia, were as clear as day. A small rose bud was held laxly in her hands, forgotten as she stared at him. "Where's Asato? Did you burn him at the stake or something?"

I flared up and kept silent. I do have a certain…ahem, violence towards boys who go out with her. What? Just because she's pretty, doesn't give other guys the right to drool over her right? Right?

Wrong.

Free country, free actions. I didn't have a right. But I had an…uh…obligation to watch over her, courtesy for Asato. Thank God for him!

"Uh, he twisted his ankle in the park this morning. He asked me to come in his place."

She tilted her head and looked at me curiously. She looked so cute! Why? Am I damned like this forever? "That's weird," she said. "He was fine this evening when he came to help me get ready." I was ready to explode like a volcano.

After this gala, I am going to kick Ruka, Imai and that Asato. They are so dead. "Anyway, are you coming? I promised the dude anyway." She looked at me with uncertain suspicion. I held out my arm. She came forward and rested her arm on mine. Actually, that is an exaggeration. She lowered it until her fingertips touched the cloth of my tux and that was is. Does she really hate me that much?

We walked towards the lit courtyard where the Gala was being held. All around, the grounds were scattered with the frothy pink petals, all fallen from their original homes that stood around like a heralding circle. Just then, all the noise ceased to nothing as all heads turned to face us. All the boys gawked at Mikan while the girls, as usual, stared at me. What's new?

A slow ballad started up as we walked into the marble dance floor. Mikan swayed with me leading. I looked at her, with all thoughts on how I could have done that to her. Then, she looked up.

"Hyuuga," she said. "Remember when I said you were forgiven?"

I nodded. "You are you know. But…I think I can trust you enough to talk to you in public. If you can stand that."

"Yeah. I think I can stand that," I said with a small smile. She also smiled a little. Then, a raven head caught my sight. Red irises met mine, of the same blood, of the same kin. A single name fell past my lips. "Yukiaoi." Her head turned and I never saw her facial expression.

"You should go and dance with her," she suddenly said.

I didn't hear what she said. I just left her in the middle of the dance floor and went towards my sister.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I watched him walk away. What else was new? Anyway, I didn't have time for this. I would be better off training anyway. I walked away in the direction of the library's encyclopedia section.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was Yukiaoi really standing in front of me? Its been nearly eleven years since I last saw her. She's grown up so much. "Yu-ki-aoi," I whispered, rolling the name off my tongue. "It's you!" She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Onii-chan!" she sobbed. "It's been so long!"

"I know, Aoi," I said soothingly, all thoughts about Mikan disappearing from my head. If I had realized my mistake and if Imai saw that…I'd probably be in a grave by now. But, the mere appearance of Aoi was…shocking to say the least. "Come, let's dance, I want to know all about you."

She smiled and let herself be led off to the dance floor.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Morning came right away it seemed. I was in the library the whole time, my eyes pouring over my ripped dress. The skirt was ragged and short. Persona was here and I was to go on a mission right away. Pain seemed to be shrieking up my nervous system.

I could barely breathe. But, no, I had to go. I popped a couple of the medicine pills into my mouth as felt as something like cold water wash all over me. The pills would only last for a short period of time, I knew this like the back of my hand. But nevermind that for now. I have a plane to catch. Literally…

--,--,--,--,--,

The jet just left the airport. I scaled the roof of a nearby hanger and felt my Aerial Alice lift me into the air. I jetted across the sky, on course with the jet. It was said that the AAO was smuggling plutonium into the States to find a way to abolish all Alices. The Academy felt that they had a…obligation to stop that plutonium.

Damn controlling bastards.

My hand reached into the metal with the help of my Intangible Alice, and pulled out hundreds of wires and chips. The jet began to falter. It went down and down. I slipped into the craft and grabbed the box that lay on the floor in a crate of pure metal alloy as far as I could tell. I grabbed it and vanished into the night…

--,--,--,--,--,

Pain. All that swirled around me was called pain. The medicine had worn off while I was getting the crate but I resisted the pain that began throbbing in my head and body. The shocks got harder and more frequent. Then, I returned to the Academy.

Persona was there to pick up my load and let me back to my room. But I didn't even make it to my room. It was too long a distance. So, I let myself crawl to a grassy clearing the far reaches of the Northern Forest. God knows how I got myself there in the condition I was in. Then, my hours of hell began.

I screamed, letting my anguish dissolve me in their bouts of lightning shock me to the point where I was contemplating shooting myself. I shrieked and yelled as my insides burned and twisted like a rollercoaster. Then, my pain resided a little.

Hot tears were streaking down my face. Strong arms encircled me in their safe haven. I found myself looking into the frightened eyes of Natsume Hyuuga. "Hyuuga," I whispered.

"What the freaking hell happened?"

"Nothing." He showed me his hands that were covered with blood. I suspected they were mine. "I fell from the tree and was on my way to the clinic. It's nothing, really."

"Mikan," he said quietly, his raven bangs hiding his emotion or whatever he was feeling. "I ask, no beg, of you. Even if you hate me to the world's end. You can yell at me, glare at me, hiss at me, snarl, kick, punch, and admonish to the devil and hate me…but please. Never ever lie to me."

I began to cry again. I buried my face into his warm chest. The memory of the gala came to mind. "Who is Aoi?"

"My sister. I lost her…to the Academy eleven years ago. Why?"

"Good to hear," was all I managed to say before I let the darkness bring me welcome oblivion.

**A/N:did you like it??? hope you did...anyway...i think i will be writing fanfics for a long time...so bb!! **


	12. Chapter 11:Stress Relief

**oo...here is chappy 11...this one...i have pictured Mikan as ALMOST back to normal...not quite...i originally wanted to make Mikan lose it and snap once and for all but i think i'll leave that for the next chappy...so thanks to all of you for reviewing and i hope you will keep on going!**

**MUST READ OR ELSE I WILL STOP THIS FANFIC!!! HOTARU IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN THREATEN AND BLACKMAIL!!**

**i thought of taking a story from this writer, Victoria Hanley, and apply it to the Gakuen Alice charactars...i want to know if you will approve of this...i only want to show you the story but i want to put it into Gakuen Alice...they will be SERIOUSLY OOC if i do...so in ur reviews, plz include yes or no...okok...or else(look up...)**

**i love stress relief...**

**Chapter 11: Stress-relief**

**Yuu's P.O.V.**

Something changed. That was evident as Mikan smiled a little more than she did usually. Her smile seemed to reflect something that had occurred to her on the night of the Gala, while we were all too busy minding our own business, something must've happened between our two distant friends.

And much to our jaw-dropping surprise, she talked to Natsume like she knew him as an old friend. Hotaru, of course, went clicking away with her right hand assistant.

But I was…glad to finally see the old Mikan smiling. Although we still never heard that laugh, we didn't mind. As long as she was here. All of us, meaning our usual group, then headed out to the oh-so-famous Central Town. We all chipped in to buy Mikan a large version of her favorite candy. Curiosity got the better of us as we had the urge to see how far this…change had gone.

She ate it as we waited in anticipation. To our…somewhat slight dismay, she only exclaimed with completely controlled excitement. All she said was, "Oh, nice." Talk about disappointing.

We all fell down anime style when we watched as our…uh, Great Strategic Plan to Make Mikan Smile Plan 1 was dropped like a hot cookie.

Later in the day, Mikan, Hotaru and I walked through the piazza. All around us, people were whispering and pointing for one obvious reason: Mikan Sakura and her changed attitude.

"Have you heard?" one girl, with a lot of gall, whispered to her friends. "They say Sakura is a complete freak and that she ran away because she was apparently in love with the AAO co-head! And her mother is apparently the AAO head herself!"

"Oh, my gosh! And Natsume actually likes her? Weirdo!"

They cackled and cawed like they owned the world. Mikan had stopped moving. In her eyes, I saw something in Mikan that I thought I would never see.

Mikan Sakura snapped. Her rage, fueled by the gossips that flew around like butterflies, was manifested into the lightning that suddenly struck the Academy. She stomped away, a barrier protecting her from the wrath of her own stolen Alice as the shocks attacked everywhere around her. She reached the north end of the piazza and took off running, disappearing around the bend.

The lightning ceased and the girls were quivering in a tight circle. I glared at them as Hotaru assaulted them with her Baka gun. We left Central Town in search for Mikan, having no clue as to where she was.

Heck, with what I've seen she can do, she's probably half way back to Paris!

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

What else can there be said?

I wasn't in love with any of the AAO. But that first part…was as true as anything. I was a freak and freaks don't belong in society.

When my thread of patience snapped, I let my emotions get the better of me, something Constantine would have me whipped for. The whip scars on my body had faded but the pain I had felt that had embedded obedience into me would forever stay there. I found myself curiously staring at the cherry blossoms on the Sakura Tree, as if the world had suddenly disappeared around me.

"Hey, little girl," I heard a voice call. I looked around the trunk and found myself looking at Natsume Hyuuga. My hostilities towards him had dwindled but something…painful still lay there. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I looked down. I looked at his right hand and saw that he wore his watch not on his left hand but on his right. "Why are you wearing your watch on your right hand? Are you left handed?"

His pace paled and his instantly pulled his hand from sight. He was hiding something. Collapsing next to him, I looked to the pink petals once again. I heard the quiet flipping of his manga. Then, I saw my opportunity. As his right hand was raised to push his hair from his eyes, I caught it, pushed his chest against the ground and examined the hand.

Removing the strap, I saw multiple scars on his wrist where his veins showed off their blue color. I saw what he had tried to do…and I was hurt. He would do that? I hate him…I hate him…I hate him so much…. I stood, my hair hiding my eyes, the apparent windows to my heart.

"What did you do?" I asked him, my voice almost robotic. "What did you do to your wrist?" I had snapped again and this time, it's going to be a blood fest.

He also stood. He was a good five inches taller than me. But I was strong, more agile and a heck load angrier. Before he could say anything, I sucker-punched him, being careful not to break anything but just enough to get my point across. "YOU STUPID, FREAKING, HOLLOW, EMPTY, MORONIC, IDIOTIC, SO-INSANELY-BLIND JERK!!" I yelled. "Did you think that doing that would make me happy? You think just because I hate you, the world would be better off without you?!"

"Yes," he answered.

Did he have the face to say that?

I slapped him, right after I had punched him. "Have you any idea what would happen if you had died?" When, he didn't answer, I continued. "I would have followed you! I would have followed YOUR FREAKING ASS ALL THE WAY TO THAT DAMNED HOLE THEY SUPPOSEDLY CALL HELL!!!" Stress-relief…couldn't ask for more.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly, his voice trailing off.

"You had better be," I hissed. Then, I let my voice soften and sighed. "I'm glad you're not dead for on thing."

His eyebrows shot up. Then, his trademark smirk appeared. "Does that mean you love me?" He whispered that in my ear. I was annoyed and he shouldn't have provoked me. I grabbed his collar and brought his face close to mine.

"In your friggin' dreams, Hyuuga," I snarled and pushed him down to the ground. "Maybe you should go to sleep early, Hyuuga," I said, coolly as I walked away. "Then you can dream that I am in love with you. Then, I waved over my shoulder, unaware of the smirk that had grown on his face, becoming a sort-of, lopsided grin.

Yeah…

I love stress-relief…

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Well...Ruka was right...

She wasn't happy to see that. In fact, she was downright raging. I do kinda owe her an apology, right? No way. I was not going to tarnish my already horribly smudged pride. Or maybe I would. Who really knows?

Mikan Sakura already drived me up the wall. But then again...you could say in a good way...if there is a good way...

But I had to admit it...

Ruka was right...

**A/N:He finally had the guts to admit that his frenz were right...good for you!did you like it?? hope you did and in hoped that i will continue...you had better have read my messageevil-devil-eyes-flashing or else muahahahahahahaha(look up...)...well...smiles sweetly, no memory of what just happened...hope you guys like it!! ja! **


	13. Chapter 12:Broken Puppet

**heya...sorry...i think this is my last update for some time...maybe...its pretty short...hope you guys like it...i am feeling blue...HEY! NONE OF YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AN ANSWER!!! **

**Chapter 12: Broken Puppet**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It's June, close to the middle of summer. How long have I been back at the Academy? Oh yeah. About a month. A month of missions and new memories. Then…it changed whenever I was with him. Surely, my heart seemed to pick up speed like last time. I couldn't be still in love with him…could I?

No way…no way…not possible…

Yes. It is…

I breathed in heavily and made my way across the rocky canyon the Academy plane had literally dropped me off. Another night, another mission. This time...they wanted to hit the Anti-Alice in the gut, throwing them into a position that would make it impossible to resist an immediate ambush from the Academy. And of course, I was smack-dab in the middle of this whole thing.

Leaving all thoughts of a certain flame caster behind, I trudged to the AAO facility. I swear, the AAO are not subtle. It was huge glass dome. Talk about cocky. Anyways, the Academy wanted to stab the AAO where it hurts. Namely, Reo. The had equipped me with an arsenal worthy of an expert assassin. Which I was.

I crept to the top of the dome and screwed open a window. I snaked through the hole and found myself surrounded by agents. Oh crappiest crap of this crappy world. They caught hold of my arms and dragged me to god-knows-where, a gag caught in my mouth.

Sooner or later, I would meet with Reo. But I wish I didn't.

--,--,--,--,--,

Reo. The freaking bastard, not the devil's spawn. But the creature of which the devil spawned from. The man freaked me out. "Mikan Sakura," he drawled. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you know who I am, seeing as how you sabotaged my plan countless times in the past eight years. Beginning when you were ten." He rose from his throne-like chair and moved to a wall.

"Besides this beloved Natsume of yours," he said.

"He's not my beloved," I spat.

"What do love most in the world?"

"None of your business!"

"Your grandfather, perhaps?"

My head swiveled up and he flipped a switch. From the floor, a metal table rose. On it, a body, hidden from sight by a white sheet. He pulled it off, revealing a face, dearly beloved, long lost and now, gone forever. My grandfather's cold and lifeless body lay there on the cold metal. My head was swirling in a never-ending vortex of denials. No. He couldn't be dead. He was supposed to stay safe in Nagoya.

This time, he was so finished. I let my rage control all of me. This time, I didn't want anything to do with any Alices. I was done. All that washed over me was anger, wrath, rage and the urge to tears into something. I felt my eyes take on the evil look that I had never used but had now decided to appear.

My body enflamed itself, never hurting itself but only my mind. Everything I loved dissolved in front of my eyes. I let myself vanish from this world and I crept into a cave of shadows, far from the prying eyes of those who might judge my actions.

--,--,--,--,--,

**Reo's P.O.V.**

I saw her eyes take on a dull and empty look. Mikan Sakura was gone. I snapped and men came and wrapped her neck with a collar. Puppets were always favorable with me. "Mikan, time to go to the Academy."

She complied, walking like a broken puppet.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

The AAO was attacking. Everywhere around us, planes dropped bombs and men ambushed the Academy grounds. Students ran amok, searching for a sanctuary or to help someone. Secondary Elementary School students rescued the younger students, carrying them to safety and the Middle School and School Division took the offensive and defensive, ensuring the others got to safety.

The teachers took the positions as directors, Jinno disappearing to find the Headmasters, all of which seemed to have gone to Paris for a Headmaster Meeting Summit. I was leading the offensive team of course. Imai was in the Strategy Room with the teachers, Ruka in the defensive, all the animals at the ready.

Then, I saw the offensive Team A leader. Her coppery hair and teak-olive eyes were unmistakable. But…the eyes…were changed. Then, I saw it. Something, reflected in her eyes, had snapped, turning Mikan into something we didn't know and didn't understand. She walked slowly and her other teammates charged. She walked with unmistakable slow deliberation.

Her eyes, bland, empty and angry, were focused on me. "Hyuuga," she said, her voice dry and only a sound, nothing else. "Time to end this." She sent a blazing torrent of black Hell Fire spiraling towards me. Only my years of harsh training saved me from her wrath, a fiery intent on God-knows-what.

"Mikan!" I called.

"Never call me that again," she whispered, her eyes betraying nothing.

She was nothing but a broken puppet...

**A/N:okok...did you like it even though it was crap short??? hope you did...keep waiting...i am going to update right away now...**


	14. Chapter 13:The Wandering Vagabond

**okok...coz almost all the chapters were all so darn short...i made this long...hope you like it...oh yea...WARNING: if you havent read twelve yet...i uploaded two chappies at once so if you havent...you have to read that chapter 12...so...this is my last update for sometime...i might upload around two more chapters then...epilogue...oh yea...SPOLIER: inthis story...i do my first weddding scene...at the end of course...actually...its my second time...but they live this time...hehe...so bb!**

**Chapter 13: The Wandering Vagabond**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I watched from a window as my body moved of its own accord. I wasn't moving, acting as a mere bystander, waiting for something to happen. I watched as Natsume was being pummeled by me. Pain hurt my heart. I don't know why. S'not like I'm in love with the guy…am I?

It hit me like a speeding bullet. After eight years of denying it, I realized what I was trying to bury. I loved him. I loved him even after I said I didn't. After I ran away, I kept loving him. Loved him through everything, no matter what. What I thought was a hatred, was a love that burned so bright, I hated him for it. But I loved him so much more.

I had to stop. The mirror that blocked my way from control of my body. I smashed my body into the glass but not even a scratch wrought itself into the mirror. I focused my Nullifying Energy into one single blast I was sure was going to kill me and save Natsume. "Goodbye, my love." I smashed the glowing ball that had formed in my hands into the glass and the shards scattered, showing the shattered mirror.

I was thrown back. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Natsume's pale, pale face.

--,--,--,--,--,

_When I'm frustrated with myself and biting my lip,_

_I try murmuring that name of yours in my heart_

_When it's as if I can't look at anyone and I'm wiping my cheeks_

_I secretly picture that smile of yours_

_You're my beloved, from the bottom of my heart_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I watched as Mikan stood slowly, her legs threatening to give out at any second. I saw the signs of a weakening body from a mile away. Experience had it that way. She held her hands up in the air as if leaning against a wall.

She whispered incomprehensible words, impossible for even me to hear. Her hands glowed a faint blue, growing like a slight shield. It spread slowly, slowly engulfing the Academy in it warm glow. Everything, destroyed and burnt, for some reason or miracle, disappeared, returning the Academy to its original pristine beauty.

Her legs finally gave way, her will breaking with it. Her whole spirit seemed to be broken.

A broken puppet.

_I'm lost near a summer that's continuing on to the unknown,  
__heading to a distant place  
__But me, I'm not afraid at all  
__I'll give you this, from the language of flowers_

_And this pale, pale jasmine,  
__there are strong, strong memories  
__Any time you look up, it says  
__"I'll always follow you"_

There she lay in my arms, her life slowly ebbing away. There was a large chance to still save her if he had moved and not stood there gawking. "Mikan," I whispered, my finger lingering on her cheek as a small trail of blood drifted down her chin. "What happened to you?"

"Everything," she answered, her eyes opened now. "Natsume, I can't believe I lied."

"To who?"

"Myself and you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I hate you." Shattering was heard in my head as my heart broke. "But I love you…too much to hate you." My heart sang all the praises ever borne, flying back together.

"I love you too, Mikan." She smiled. Perhaps a true smile this time. She lay down to sleep. Calm and joy washed over me.

An ambulance came and took her to the hospital for immediate treatment. I gave my thanks to my fate that protected my angel. Always…

_When I'm cold and hurting  
and things suddenly collapse,  
__you're the only one  
who still recognizes me then, right?  
__I think you're a kind person,  
from the bottom of my heart_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Night swirled around me. I didn't see anything.

_Natsume,_ I said. My voice drifted around, nothing else inhabited the place I was in. I missed him. I wanted to see them. I traveled around this dark vortex, a wandering vagabond. Then, I saw grandpa. He was so beautiful.

His wiry body was cloaked in a light blue satin and he had wings sprouted from his back. I felt so lost in the light that he emanated. "Grandpa," I whispered.

He smiled gently. He sat in front of me, his arms akimbo. "Mikan," he said to me. He wrapped me in a fatherly hug. I began crying, if that was even remotely possible in this empty place. "How are you, child?"

"Grandpa?" I asked. He tilted his head in question. "Are you really here? As in…not dead."

He sighed. "My dear granddaughter," he said to me gently. "I am sorry but my time has gone." A sob was wretched from me as I listened to him. "But I am always here for you in this place. In your heart."

"B-but, grandpa," I sobbed. "What happened to you?"

He breathed in heavily. "In the time, eight years since you left, I was attacked by these men in black and white. They told me…I was going to see my granddaughter again. I listened and lost my life. But I do not mind. As long as I am able to see you now."

"Grandpa," I still sobbed. "Why? Why you?"

"I do not care for life anymore, Mikan. It has been…hard for me. Only you…only you were able to keep me going. Keeping me strong and willful. All because of you. You have something that no Alice or power can ever match up to."

"What?"

"Your heart," he told me. "Your heart is stronger than anything on this earth. If you can believe that…then nothing is impossible. Especially if you are with the one you truly love. Remember my child, I will always be with you." He held his arms out in offering. I wrapped my arms around the man who had been my father all my life and would be my Guardian Angel. I felt him disappearing but the warmth and love he had showered me with was still here. I sat, contentedly in this dark vortex, the love of my dearest grandfather surrounding me, enveloping me in his presence.

I would love him forever.

We were showered with jasmines, the color of snow…. They were my grandpa's favorite and we had four outside our house back in Nagoya…

We would cherish these jasmines forever…

As we would our memories…. Tomorrow isn't a new beginning…

Just a continuation...of the tale started so long ago...

Yeah...just finishing what we started...so long ago...when you took me in...as your daughter...

_Today is always scattering to the winds  
__and the path of my memories is fading  
__But me, I'm not lonely at all,  
__because that's unquestionable proof_

_The rain runs too quickly,  
__and the scent of the steamy air rises  
__to the impossibly,  
impossibly far-off sky_

_I love you, grandpa...always..._

--,--,--,--,--,--,

Light was a blessing after that ordeal in the dark. But the dark was a small price to pay to see my dearly beloved grandfather again. I would only have to close my eyes again. I smiled at the memories we had. All we learned and lived through together. He would always be part of my world and my heart. A special space reserved only for him.

My blurry vision cleared up and I was staring up at a plaster ceiling. I rose to a sitting position. The room was empty except for a figure sleeping next to mine.

_Natsume…_

I touched his head gently, caressing his raven hair. He stirred slightly. I smiled as I saw his ruby eyes focus on me. "Hey, little girl."

"Hey, pervert."

He stood, towering over me as I sat on the bed. "I love you." He leaned down, our face a mere inch apart. "You know that right?"

"Always had…never wanted to acknowledge it."

"I will," he whispered. His soft lips pressed against mine. I deepened it a little, causing him to do so a lot. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, breathing hard. "I love you. I promise…I'll never leave you again." I hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Never leave me to be a vagabond ever again, okay?"

He pulled away and looked at me curiously before planting another kiss. "I swear. I won't ever leave you to be a wandering vagabond. Never again…"

_"Always…_

_I'll love you always…_

_Will you?_

_Of course…_

_Why wouldn't I ?_

_I'm no longer…_

…_a vagabond…_

…_with no purpose…_

_What's your purpose?_

_To be with you…_

…_always…_

_And these pale, pale jasmines will be our witnesses…_

_Because haven't you heard?_

_The end…_

…_is just a new beginning…"_

_--,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,_

_I'm lost near a summer that's continuing on to the unknown,  
__heading to a distant place  
__But me, I'm not afraid at all  
__I'll give you this,  
from the language of flowers_

_In this white, white jasmine  
__there are deep, deep memories  
__At any time, at any time, it says  
__"I'll always follow you."_

**A/N:ok guys...this is goodbye for a while...i lurv you guys alot...so plz review my hard hard work...ciao! oh yea...if you want to know...this song is the translated version of the Tsubasa Chronicle song: Jasmine...its very pretty...try it...so...bye!**


	15. Chapter 14:I'll See You Again

**okokbbb!!! no time to talk!**

**Chapter 14: I'll See You Again**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

For the first time in eight years, I felt ecstatic about living. Everything about it seemed…wonderful. But not exactly when you're stuck in bed-rest for two weeks on doctor's orders and your best friends are in Hokkaido for some summit meeting, based on the AAO's latest attack. But…it had its perks. Coming in the form of Natsume Hyuuga and that fiery tonic he seemed to keep in stock in his lips.

He was, apparently, my own personal nurse. And then, time and again, he was…uh…in his own way, incredibly perverted. But…I couldn't very well think about that now. In my hands rested a piece of paper. Weird isn't it how a single piece of processed bark could alter my whole life.

I remembered what it felt when I read it. Iinchou had brought it in. He told me to that a man in a trench coat, visually looking like an American, had entered the class room to find Jinno-sensei teaching. He whispered something to Jinno-sensei to which the teacher had his eyebrows raised. He heard Jinno say, "Sakura is out on doctor's orders for the next three days. Can you wait?"

The man shook his head and passed a thin, white envelope which now rested in my hands. I had opened it, tears jerking from the sight of what was written on the faded parchment instead of paper. Only the French Academy used parchment.

_Dear Ms. Sakura,_

_Hello, Mikan. It's me, Constantine. Your time is Japan is sadly come to an end. The Headmaster is in need of you back here in Paris. This is no question but an order from…somewhere higher up. We have prepared a plane ticket for you in the envelope. Geargio is waiting at the Japanese branch and your departure is on the 1__st__ of July. We apologize to this…inconvenience when we had said you were staying in Japan for good. I look forward to seeing you again very soon. _

_Au revoir, _

_Constantine Bizu. _

The letter had burned up in my hand. Literally. I locked and latched the door, later curling up in my sheets. No tears passed through my eyes. How else could I say this? I was practically expecting this to happen. Not that I wasn't…not expecting it. But…it wasn't a surprise to me.

I was…okay with leaving the goddamn blasted missions behind…actually…I was just going back to Paris to go back to missions…with way…way…WAY more danger… What's new?

The fact that I loved Natsume this time was the difference.

I couldn't leave him after finding him again. Five years of losing myself to my own despair, finally our fates had brought us together. And I was going to lose him again. I heard huge thumping on the door. Natsume, the man I last wanted to see, was back. He was calling my name.

"Mikan?" he called. "Why is the door locked? Mikan? Mikan?!"

I couldn't listen anymore.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

She wasn't responding to my knocks. She wasn't listening and the door was locked and latched. What happened to her? I shoved my whole being into the wooden barrier. The door budged a little but didn't give way. It was strong, I'll give you that.

My patience was at its end. I touched the door and it immediately went to ashes. I stepped through the doorjambs and looked inside. The sheets on the bed were thrown back and the mattress held no anatomy. The glass window of her special star room was open and the lace curtains fluttered in the wind. Thinking the worst, I raced to the window and thank god! I didn't find a single body splattered on the ground.

But then, my mind spiraled again. Where was she if not, ulp, down there?

I raced out of the room and out into the corridor. I yelled, knowing the subject was well around the corner. "IMAII!!!!"

And thus, my memory came true. Imai Hotaru sped down the hall, as anticipated. "You had better have a good reason for calling me, Hyuuga. Because if you don't…"

"Mikan's gone."

Her pale face instantly bleached. "Okay, we can't panic or go over the edge. We have to go at this calmly, form search part…" I stopped as she disappeared on her duck scooter. She was going to sound the alarm. And alarms she did sound because a moment later, the PA system turned on. "Attention Alice students, Mikan Sakura is MISSING!"

She went over the edge. Way, way over the edge. But really…..where did she go?

--,--,--,--,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Found you, polka," I heard a voice say. I turned my head and found my puffy red eyes stare into red eyes. The tiles on the roof below me shifted a little as he climbed on. "You had me worried there."

The tears came again. Sobbed into my arms, crying my eyes out. "Hey," he said with a softness that I didn't know he was capable of. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Fine. I'll say it slowly for you. I. Am. Going. Back. To. France."

The shock that registered on his face was enough to send me into another torrent of tears.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

The plane was ready to board. In front of me, Natsume looked down at me with remorseful eyes. I loved him too much to leave him. But I had to. He pulled me away to a quiet place. He breathing got ragged.

"Mikan, I know I was…cold before," he started. Well…didn't expect that. In my head, I said to myself, "Understatement of the year." "I want you to know…I'll wait for you. But, Mikan Sakura…"

He stopped and went down on one knee. "Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?"

I choked. I waited for him to do this for so long even if we're only eighteen. "Hyuuga Natsume, give me one good reason why…" I paused for effect and I saw hi face fall. "Why shouldn't I say yes?"

He grinned and hugged me. "Thank you."

--,--,--,--,--,

The plane lifted into the air. I glanced at my finger that bore a diamond. I wasn't worried. Because I knew…

No…

I was also sure…

That I would see him again very soon…

**Plz review!**


	16. Chapter 15:Conquer and Fall

**Sorry it took so long to upload such a short chappy...the details are blurry and very straight to the point...hope you'll forgive me...hope you will read the story i wrote on FictionPress...you can find the link in my profile...its called Luka's Tome...gtg!! bb!!**

**Chapter 15: Conquer and Fall**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

For probably the hundredth time, I strode through the moonlight filled plains to find the ultimate challenge waiting for my embrace. The Academy's final strike against the AAO. Frankly, the higher ups are old coots.

Did they really think that by crushing the AAO, they could ensure that no other organization would be formed? The AAO, however many times the Academy tried, would never be totally abolished. What with the way they take children forcefully.

I'd like to kick the dude who started this system.

On my finger, a diamond wrought on a silver band glinted dimly in the moonlight. No matter how much I said it was for my own good, an his, everyday I looked at this gem, everyday that I didn't have him by my side, I resisted the urge to leave this hellhole they called 'protecting your friends' and go find him. I didn't even know where Hotaru went to. I was twenty-seven and all alone in the world.

Now, it had been nine long years since I had last seen him. Everyday had hurt terribly, a blow to my heart. I wondered how much I had changed. According to an older Narumi who I saw sometimes, every event, every pain and happiness had left a scar on my face and heart, never to disappear.

Now, I wanted to kick the dude who started this again!

Sighing, I came to a ravine, spanning a thousand miles at least. Remembering orders, I got ready.

One other thing that had changed in my life was the job I got as a cover for my actual duties. But I had begun to love it. I was the mysterious editor-in-chief and founder of the internationally, newest, No.1, fastest growing magazine, Alice Word. My own creation. Not bad for an ex-idiot, huh?

Readying myself, I dove into the dark pit of the ravine…

--,--,--,--,--,--,

"Dunk!"

My head was plunged underwater again for the eighth time, apparently for Reo's amusement. I was held there for what seemed like an eternity. There was a black haze that came for me, offering me rest and peace. As I was about the accept the offer, I was wretched away.

Gasping for air, I felt myself being dunked again as Reo said "Dunk!" again. Nine times. The process was repeated four times more. When I had been dunked 15 times, I was pulled out of the huge tub they sat in me and chained me to the floor with shackles, choking and coughing uncontrollably.

"Had enough, Sakura?" Reo asked.

He squatted so that he was looking at me at eye level. I grimaced and spat in his face. "Go to hell, bastard," I snapped. He wiped his face and he snapped his fingers.

"Take her to Stretcher. Maybe she'll be more…polite later."

They grabbed me and dragged me to a room. Setting me on a wooden table, they reenacted the old style of torture of the medieval times. My wrists and ankles were tied to gears. They began turning a lever that stretched my body. They stretched to my limit, and even then, they didn't stop. "When is the Academy attacking?" Reo questioned.

"When the world ends!" I spat.

He snapped and they pulled the lever, stretching me even more. I screamed. The pain was nothing compared to watching my friends die. "Tell me, Sakura!"

"Yeah," I said with so much venom. "I'll tell you when you got to hell!"

He snapped and they pulled again. I yelled at the top of my lungs. He tried again for the next hour but I didn't budge. They gave up for now, throwing me roughly into a dank cell. My limbs ached and I felt pain and anguish fill me. I lay there, sleep never claiming me. I simply lay there, thinking how foolish the AAO were.

When my Automatic Healing Alice had been given enough power to work, I felt the pain dissipate and my limbs were working again. I breathed at my luck. Then, recomposing myself, I rose and slipped through the door with my Intangible Alice. I was in the corridor and began working my way down to the heart of the AAO.

My aches my have gone but it left my energy depleted. I was tired and slowly failing. When I reached the control room, I was exhausted. "My, my, you got out faster than I expected!" a voice drawled. Behind me, Reo stood, a gun held in his hand. No Alice could stop a bullet…that was the way they were made when the Alices were discovered. "I knew something was up. So…you are the Academy's final attack? I'm disappointed."

"Don't be," I snapped before leaping in front of him. I threw a series of attacks at him. I got him. He dropped to the ground. I smirked and turned to the metal door. I punched in a number I found in his head and entered. I went to the main computer that sat large and leering in the centre.

I tapped the keys in the sequence the Academy scientists had researched. Before I could press the final key, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I pressed my hand to the left side of my chest. I lifted my hand and saw crimson stain my hand. I turned and saw Reo on the floor, grinning evilly. "Got you, Sakura." Rage possessed me temporarily. I sent a torrent of Hell Fire towards him and he was gone.

My anger was replaced with anguish as my wound began spreading pain all around my nervous system. I half collapsed, my hand grasping on the keyboard. I propped myself up. I reached out and finally tapped the button that would decide the AAO's future. A message flashed across the huge screen. 'Anti-Alice Organization building to self destruct in sixty seconds'. The timer started. I collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath. Using what was left of my strength, I teleported myself to a suburban location before the building disintegrated everything in it.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

I stumbled around like a drunken sot. The pain was affecting me more and more with every second I went without treatment. I would have to return to the Academy first, then get treatment. In addition to the gun wound that had thankfully not hurt anything vital…well…except for the blood vessel it had hit…

I guess that's kinda bad…

I walked through a half-unknown territory. Half-unknown due to the fact that my world was swirling and blurring but still I pushed on. Apparently, I had teleported halfway around the world from France to Japan. I stumbled out of the alleyway that I teleported to and into the arms of some unknown stranger.

"Miss?" I heard the concerned voice, somewhat faraway, ask. "Are you drunk?"

I knew that voice. I looked up and found myself staring into ruby gems, magnificent as the sun.

_Natsume…_

"Mi-kan?" he whispered, softly, caressing my face as he held me up. "What happened? Why…OH MY GOD! Why are you shot? A blood vessel burst! What happened?"

"Well, don't I know you from somewhere," was all I managed to say before the world completely darkened and I was thrust into a world of pain.

**A/N:okok...did you like it? sorry its short...my next update might be next week or if i can try tomorrow...gtg...lurv you all!! bb!!! Plz review kays?**


	17. Chapter 16:As Far As They Know

**sory it took so long! wah! now i am almost finito! i think round threee more cchappies then ladies and gents, we have a complete story! okok...i prmise to try and upload by around the end of this week...TRYY >...hehe...nothing to rite so bb! i feel like Bisco Hatori...**

**Chapter 16: As Far As They Know**

**Asato's P.O.V**

She lay there on the hospital bed. In the same position she was in for the past week. Her face, far too pale, was scarred with emotions and what horrors she's seen. I traced a scar on her cheek, barely noticeable from years of healing, but never gone completely. My emerald eyes perked up when I saw Mikan looking at me with sad eyes.

"I was hallucinating, wasn't I?" she asked quietly. "Before I passed out. When I thought I saw…_him_."

I heard how much it hurt for her to even say his name. Her emotions, sadness, grief, rage, melancholy, guilt, regret, all merged into a vortex of pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You were. Do you want me to call him? He lives just around the block."

I saw a slight spark in her eyes. But it dulled. Still, she smiled. Contented and satisfied. Those were the emotions that replaced the pain. She laid a hand on mine. "No, Hisoka," she said. "Leave it. I am…tired of this life. I'm ready to leave this hectic world." My mind whirled with what she had in mind. "Don't worry. I don't want to die. I just want rest. Rest and peace. As soon as I regain my strength, I am leaving to find that place where I belong."

I nodded at her decision. I couldn't deny her the request. She deserved it. And I daresay that I always wanted that future for her. She was my little sister and loved her from the bottom of my heart. If she wanted to disappear…so be it. I would help her. "I will go with you."

She shook her head. "No," she said. I opened my mouth to protest but she shushed me. "No. I want you to stay here. I want you to stay here…to protect them here. Promise you will?"

"Where will you go?"

"I honestly don't know…" she whispered. "But not too far. Far enough to make sure that they don't get caught up in this mess. But near enough for me to come when trouble finds them."

"Mikan…"

"As far as they, the Academy, our friends and even you, Asato, know, Mikan Sakura is gone and dead."

"He won't like this. Natsume I mean."

"He'll just have to live with it," she answered, so cold.

"You're being selfish."

"I know. I've always been like that. You've just never seen how much."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

My hand tightened on the strap of my sling bag. The concierge had just announced the boarding of my plane to Singapore. It'd be far. But close enough. My heart was pumping fast and I breathed hard. In front of me, Asato stood in front of my, his eyes sparkling with remorse.

"Be good, okay, Sakura?"

"Promise," I said. "But remember. My name's now Michelle Sabher, your Japanese cousin living in Singapore."

"Yes, yes," he said at my chiding. "I know."

"Last call for flight 5673."

"That's mine."

"Take care, Mikan."

"Thanks, Asato." I hugged him one last time and turned. I handed my boarding pass to the attendant there and looked back one last time. In my hand, I held the ring that Natsume had given to me in this very airport, and my heart slowed down. Before the attendant returned my pass, I returned to Asato. I dropped the ring in his palm. "Give this back to him," I said. "Tell him…I told you before I died that…I'll marry him when I next see him. Until then…keep this."

"But…"

"Goodbye, Asato."

I turned on my heel and dashed through the boarding gate.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I leaped into the window of the ID house in the Academy. It was our last hope of finding Mikan and Imai and I weren't going to let it slip. She was in the monitor room, watching for guards or teachers. I went to my assigned job.

I began tapping the keys on the keyboard, breaking firewalls, cracking passwords and banging down shields to enter the ID files.

--,--,--,--,

**Author's P.O.V.**

He typed in Mikan's name. He waited for it to be processed. Then, it popped up. What he saw…sent him spiraling into an unknown world. A world he didn't know anymore. He backed away from the screen and jumped out of the window he came from.

He whispered his leaving to Imai and disappeared into the night.

What he saw…

**Mikan Sakura**

**Current Age: 24**

**Height: 5'6'**

**Weight: 42 kg**

**Hair color: Hazel**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Current Location Unknown**

But what stabbed him, was…

**Current State: Deceased**

--,--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Author's P.O.V.**

The intoxicating smell of alcohol filled the apartment as Natsume Hyuuga took another swig at, the longest and largest, at the decanter of wine that was held laxly in his hands.

In his I-want-to-be-drunk-and-alone mind, the same words repeated itself over and over again. With every repeat, he was brought closer and closer to insanity and suicidal darkness. When he tilted t he decanter for another swig and felt no drop of the fiery tonic, he thrust the glass into the flames of the fireplace. The fire spat and hissed at the new substance it was charged to burn.

His crimson eyes leaked out big, fat droplets of salty water. Tears. How he hated them, how he detested them, how he despised the very word. He swiped at a single crystalline teardrop, oblivious to the many others that had cascaded down his handsome face, now marred with sorrow. The fire hissed again. He looked up and saw that the flames were playing at delusions. Her face was formed in the crackling hot wisps. Her lips formed his name but no sound came out. Then, the red wisps claimed her face as their own, allowing him no further view.

He turned away, and there she was again, standing in the mirror where he should have been reflected. His and her arms moved simultaneously to touch each other but the instant his hand felt the cool glassy surface, the illusion shattered like glass. He screamed into the night, not caring who heard his cried of desperation and melancholy. He had had enough. He wanted nothing more. What he wanted, no one else could give anymore. No…Ruka wouldn't stop him this time…no one would…

--,--,--,--,--,--,

The deranged flame caster stumbled like a drunken man into the kitchen, his hands clamoring for his own Holy Grail that would grant his wish of eternal rest, never to be awakened ever again…he found it. Sharp and lethal, the knife that could make all his wishes come true. It was like a woman, tantalizing and kind, willing to go to any lengths to give a man pleasure. In his case, death.

He raised the knife to his gut and prepared for the pain. Before he could plunge it into his stomach, a torrent of water knocked him out of his senses and made his drop the knife. The water soaked him. Whoever did that would have hell to pay. Whoever did that…

…was Hisoka Asato. In his hands was the guilty empty bucket. He had a glare, menacing and accusing placed callously on his face, as thought enraged for some reason Natsume knew naught of. He threw down the bucket and grabbed Natsume by the collar, forcing him onto the ground, his arms tied behind his back, wrestling him to relent. "What the fuckin' hell do think you're doing, you friggin' idiot?!" he roared. He tightened his hold on him. "Trying to run from all yer problems aren't ya?"

"She would want to see me now," was his drunken reply.

"No!" he roared again. "She doesn't want that. She doesn't want to have to come to your funeral. If she ever finds you like this ever again, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you myself, Hyuuga." He sighed heavily and released the flame caster. "And the only reason I'm bothering to return this to you, is because she loved you. Before she, uh, left, she said she would marry you when she next sees you." He pulled out something and put it in front of the lying man.

Then, he was gone.

Natsume raised his head and nearly died when he saw what it was. The silver glinted, a promise never broken but merely prolonged. "Mikan…" he whispered.

"MIKANN!!!!!"

A poor man's screams disappeared into the night as his true love suffered alone in a whole new world. They were desperately alone…

Will they truly survive?


	18. Chapter 17:Loop

**hey guys! ok...i decided to cut short this thing coz i didnt have to many ideas...i hoped you like it till this far. i hope that u'll keep reading my fics and wait up for my next story: Carved in Ice, Carved in time...so plz read my fics and i'll do d same 4 u!**

**Thanks to all who supported me!**

**The Song is Maaya Sakamoto's Loop translation...used for the Tsubasa Chronicle ending 1...**

**bb! **

**i dedicate this chapter to rainypromise...**

**Thanks for ur fics!**

**Chapter 17: Loop**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Hey, while this town is covered by twilight,  
__The morning sun is shining down somewhere else in this world.  
__As that flower withers away in your hand,  
__A little seed probably falls into the ground somewhere._

--,--,--,--,--,

I walked through the crowd, facing the other direction. My life was…just that. My life. Empty and not all that special anymore. I missed him so much but I couldn't see him again. I breathed a sigh as my heavy heart went along with me. These past two years have been the hardest and most painful years of my life.

Because, knowing that she could have him but she shouldn't. It was all so tragic. I kept walking, my head bent. My head swirled with all the memories I wanted to make myself forget but couldn't bring myself to let go of. So…I buried my head and kept on moving.

--,--,--,--,--,

_If the trodden soil is called a path,  
__Then is shutting my eyes love?_

--,--,--,--,--,

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I strolled in the streets of Singapore, uncaring of those around me. Round my neck hung a silver chain with a silver band, a matching one on the fourth finger of my left hand. The promise she and I would keep until the end of time. I sighed and recalled the odd words Asato had chosen to say to me on the night I nearly ended my life.

Everywhere around me, faces, unfamiliar and unwelcoming, greeted me. I remembered the smiling face that always greeted me even when nothing went right. Cherish it forever would I. A swath of coppery hair caught my eye. I was hallucinating, I was sure. She wouldn't be walking around. Especially when she was on the other side.

_If our star was flat, the two of us wouldn't have met.  
__We were running without slowing down,  
__As if from each other. No matter how far apart we are now,  
__We will surely face each other again in this revolving miracle_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Raven bangs waved slightly in the air as my own auburn ones flopped into my eyes. From across the rode, I saw the same sea of people. Then, eyes I thought I'd never see again. Red crimson eyes on the other side of the road. They widened simultaneously as mine did.

_Natsume…_

_Hey, when the twilight passes from this town,  
__Take my tears away too_

Time stopped. Everything melted away into oblivion as I saw Natsume's mouth gap open. My eyes softened to degree where I couldn't believe that I actually met him again. We were on either sides of the road, on different sides of the light and darkness. We moved to the middle, creating not a separate world of black and white…but a region of gray.

_If a story of words is called a novel,  
__Then are these words that can't reach it my dream?_

We reached each other, clasping our hands, uncaring of the eyes that watched us from the sides. We were lost in each other's eyes, not wanting to ever divert ourselves from it. It would surely kill us if we tried.

_Carried by fallen leaves floating in the river that flows without faltering,  
__Became clouds with the sea and fell with the rain,  
__I will raise this seed that fell near the distant you  
__If only you would notice me from your distant location_

"Mikan," he whispered, his forehead rested on mine. "I thought that you were…"

"I'm not," I answered. "Because…I promised. I knew I'd see you again. And…it's because we live in a loop right?"

"Right," he whispered, finally bringing me in for the seal that would cast us into an eternity of fate and love.

_Because our star revolves without stopping,  
__The sceneries outside the tiny opened window,  
__And the flower I loved, we will surely face each other again,  
__In this revolving miracle, in this sprouting season,  
__We will surely face each other again_

"I love you," he whispered.

"Need I say more?"

I didn't.

Because I was too busy kissing him.

_Round and round I go,  
__Round and round around you…_

**A/N: okok...remember to review kay? dun be shy and mean! bb!**


	19. Chapter 18:I DoEpilogue

**ok guys! this is it...the last chapter in this fic..i want to thank all of you who have supported me by reviewing like crazy...frankly, i am surprised that this story gathered so many reviews compared to the completely failure of a story, 'Don't Want To Forget You Again' and 'Together Forever'. i hope you guys will read n review my next story 'Carved in Ice, Carved in Time'...thanks guys! till next time!**

**Chapter 18: I Do**

**Koko's P.O.V.**

I watched as we were showered with pale jasmines and cherry blossoms. All around us, the friends and family of the two that had gone through fire and sword to be together, gathered to bear witness to the binding between them. I felt myself close to tears as I saw Natsume at the alter, jittering like…a jitter bug.

Then, they started falling, when I heard Pachelbel's Canon start on the organ. I turned along with the rest and my eyes thought they were dreaming. Mikan Sakura, beautiful and born anew as Michelle, walked down the aisle to a smiling Natsume, or Nathan as we now called him. The Academy was still looking for Mikan Sakura and they would hopefully never find her. Narumi would try to make that a future a reality.

She walked in slow, practiced steps, her clumsy gait disappearing years ago. Mikan smiled at the people around her, her face glistening with a millennium's worth of happiness she threw away ten years ago. Now, she received what she lost so long ago. Her smile was so bright, it made the sun look trivial and dull.

She finally reached the alter. She looked at Natsume with so much love, it was overpowering. The vows began. They were whispered words, barely able to be heard but I heard it all. In their minds, I heard only one sentence.

_I love you._

I smiled as the priest finished the vows. "With the power vested in me, by the power of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The flame caster grinned evilly and raised her veil. He dipped low and whispered something that only I could hear before he kissed her deep and sweetly. She smiled into the kiss and whispered back before reaching out for another kiss.

"Neh, Mikan. How many kids will we have?"

"None if you keep smiling like that."

I chuckled. Natsume, still kissing her, swung her around again and again.

**Epilogue**

"Takyou Hyuuga! You get your butt here right now!"

A young toddler with sparkling red eyes and dashing jet black hair toddled around, smiling like the sun. Truly, Takyou Hyuuga was the young child of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. The latter sat on a nearby white bench, grinning and chuckling as his wife and child played Tag.

It had been five years since the birth of their sunshine. The world had never looked brighter.

And it was just getting better.


End file.
